


PleasureTech

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cybernetic Sex, Cybernetics, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Kink, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2019 | FanficOrisa has some secret functions buried in her processor that Sombra makes good use of.





	PleasureTech

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Sombra sat back in her chair, basking in the glow of the multiple screens in front of her. She had finally come to a stopping point in what she had been researching. She took in a deep breath and stretched her arms up over her head.  
  
Digging up dirt on people wasn’t easy. It wasn’t all neatly stored in one place. It was like panning for gold. So much silt with so little value. She could spend hours digging through encrypted correspondences between her target and their employers, only to then get sidetracked by a deep dive into financial or court records, and still come up empty. It was easy to get lost in her work and lose track of time.  
  
She winced when she checked the clock. It was much later than she thought it was. She hadn’t meant to get this distracted. Surely everyone else was asleep by now. Even if they weren’t, most of the night owls around here kept to themselves, safe in their own rooms.  
  
Sombra shifted and stretched a little more. She flexed the muscles in her neck and shoulders that got stiff when she sat in front of screens like this for too long. She carefully locked her computer and powered down all the monitors. She was only wearing a pair of panties and a tank top, but she didn’t think anyone would be awake to see her, so she slipped out of her room without bothering to put any more clothes on.  
  
The tile floors in the hallway were cold under her bare feet. The lights had been dimmed. The entire watchpoint was quiet and dark. There was something lonely about it, in a way. This was a place that should be bustling with people. Instead it was just her in the dull light, footsteps quietly echoing off the walls as she walked.  
  
Sneaking around the base in the middle of the night probably wasn’t a good idea. Her teammates at Overwatch barely trusted her as it was, and most of them thought she was some kind of double agent. (She didn’t exactly blame them for thinking that.) Getting caught out of her room this late would be suspicious as all hell, but that didn’t stop her.  
  
Sombra went for the room that everyone was colloquially referring to as the ‘repair room’. It must have been a research and development lab back before the fall, but after the recall it served as a staging area for anyone who wanted to work on something metal or mechanical. Brigitte hammered away at her armor here, Torbjorn tinkered with turrets, Hana made repairs to her mech, Bastion made repairs to himself. It was all-purpose.  
  
It was also where two of the three omnics in the team ‘slept at night’. Or, more accurately, where they spent their time recharging or giving their processing systems a break by powering down most of their functions for a while. There were a few massive berths that almost doubled as beds. It wasn’t uncommon to come in here late at night and find Orisa or Bastion tucked away on one in stand-by mode just waiting for interaction or input to rouse them.  
  
Sombra opened the repair room door and glanced inside. Sometimes her teammates and fellow Overwatch agents could be found toiling away at late in the night. None of them were here now. A few staging lights here and there kept the room from being pitch black. The heavy scents or metal, ink, and oil were rich in here. Sombra quietly stepped inside, closing the door behind her.  
  
She walked over to the OR15, Orisa, who had forgone the berth to curl up neatly on the floor in a corner instead. Her dual sets of legs were curled underneath her like a loafing cat. She was connected with a handful of hardline cables to a port on the wall, charging. She was an omnic, not a cellphone, she didn’t need to be connected to a wall socket in order to power up. Still, the extra energy would help sustain her during the next mission.  
  
Knowing full well that data could be sent through that cable to who knows where, Sombra’s very first move was to unplug it before doing anything that might get logged. This instantly brought Orisa to life. Her unique pupils widened into glowing golden plus signs. The near silent whirring of previously dormant mechanics coming back online filled the quiet room.  
  
“Orisa online,” she announced, modulated voice impossibly loud compared to the relative quiet of the repair room.  
  
“Hey, okay. Lower the volume girlfriend.” Sombra told her straight away.  
  
“Complying.” Orisa’s voice lowered in volume immediately, falling to a more acceptable level. “Good morning, Sombra. How can I be of assistance?”  
  
Jeez, it technically was morning wasn’t it? Sombra decided to be quick, lest some early bird come in to start work before the sun was up. She still had the unplugged cable in hand, and she brought it around, guiding the connector to the port at the back of her neck.  
  
Even after years of having cybernetic implants it still felt weird to jack into something. Her neck and the base of her skull got oddly warm and then went numb. She tasted metal in her mouth. It passed a few seconds later. The light nodes connected to the implants trilled, pulsing purple in the low light, and then dimmed to a barely-there glow.  
  
“Orisa, access OR14 non-violence programming and scan for PleasureTech coding.” Sombra told her.  
  
The first time Sombra had tried something like this, she was met with polite refusal. Something about ‘Only Efi has access to that information’. She felt a little bad about hacking into a sentient being and stripping that safety mechanism out, but not bad enough to stop from doing it. Now Orisa didn’t say anything, she just accessed the programming as asked.  
  
“Commencing scan,” Orisa told her quietly, eyes shuttering to slits as if to block out visual stimulus in order to concentrate efforts on scanning. Not that there was much to see in the vacant repair room.  
  
Sombra could feel her processing the information. It felt like rain was coming, a storm on the horizon. She could feel it in the air, sense that it was happening, but there was nothing she could do about it. Something bigger was at work. Something she couldn’t entirely control. It would rain, and Orisa would find the information she was looking for. All Sombra had to do was wait.  
  
She admired the fine figure of the omnic before her. The gentle sloping curve of the tusk-like appendages attached to her helm. The smooth expanse of her massive chassis. The silky, soft-touch finish of the silicone exterior that covered many of her parts. She was a beautiful machine. Sombra had to admit that. She normally didn’t go for omnics, and if she did OR15s weren’t her type, but Orisa was a fine specimen. It was objectively and obviously clear.  
  
Orisa’s eyes opened, a pale-yellow light to mix in with the purple glow of Sombra’s cybernetics. “Located compressed PleasureTech files.”  
  
Two decades after the omnic crisis, when people started to trust bots again, the Numbani government had revived their OR14 program. The OR14s were used for service and security before the crisis, and they were meant to be used for the same thing once they were back up and running. The OR14s were refurbished, recoded, and reworked into shiny new OR15s.  
  
In an effort to minimize risk, multiple non-violence programs were installed. Except, whoever was in charge of installing these programs hadn’t bothered to write the code themselves. Instead, they lifted it from a leading sex bot company; PleasureTech.  
  
Absolutely no one wanted a sexually motivated bot becoming violent against humans, and thus sex robots were generally the most secure when it came to non-violent measures.  
  
It was a good idea, honestly. Sombra didn’t fault whoever thought it up. The only problem was that it was hard to cleanly extract the code from its frame work of sex. It was like trying to pull a plant out by its roots and expecting not to pull up any dirt. It didn’t work like that. So, the files were neatly compressed, tucked away, dormant… Until Sombra came poking around.  
  
After the crisis, things like sex bots become more or less obsolete. No one was interested in fucking omnics anymore. The few that were still willing weren’t buying enough sex bots to keep the entire industry afloat. Just about every company making them went under, PleasureTech included.  
  
Their technology was lost to the general public but Sombra had her ways of finding it. The last place she ever expected it to show up was buried in the core processor of an OR15, but she wasn’t complaining. She appreciated the easy access.  
  
“Uncompress PleasureTech files and find executable actions,” Sombra ordered.  
  
“Complying,” Sombra intoned happily. This was a quicker process; a few seconds and it was done. “Several sequences are compatible with current hardware and user interface.”  
  
“Select a sequence and initiate it. A short one.”  
  
Almost immediately Sombra felt it happen. The weird warm numbing sensation surged from the back of her neck and an oddly delightful feeling replaced it. Like she was tasting something sweet, but the sweetness was flooding through her muscles instead. Down her neck, relaxing her shoulder, pulsing down the length of her arm to tingle the tips of her fingers.  
  
She reached out, grasping for Orisa with one hand. Orisa moved to gently cradle her, rigid arms caging Sombra, offering support for her to lean into. She said nothing. The language associated with these processes were likely lost during the reinstallation. That was fine. Neither of them needed to speak. All that mattered was how it felt, and god it felt good.  
  
Goosebumps rose over her skin. Her cybernetics went vibrant and bright. Pleasure crawled down her spine, making her back arch and her toes curl. Sombra was soaking it in, bathing in the thrilling sensation. It pulsed throughout her entire body. The pleasure wasn’t specific. It didn’t feel like any one thing in particular. It was just a flood of _yes, good, oh god, yes_.  
  
It took her a few seconds to recover her wits enough to slide a hand underneath the waistband of her panties. Though her cybernetics were localized down her spine and over the curve of her skull, she did have a few implants running through her hands to the tips of her fingers. She might as well be thrusting a vibrator between her legs for how it felt.  
  
It was a good thing Orisa was holding her up because she damn near went weak. The pleasure was only heightening, becoming stronger and more intense as each second passed. It began to roll over her like waves lapping at a sea shore. Slow pulses of intensity followed by a few relaxed seconds to allow a short recovery. It made her breathing go all shaky.  
  
She fingered herself, stroking between the delicate folds of flesh and over her sensitive clit. This wasn’t like the carnal fire of fucking hard and fast, or the exciting spark of sensual sex. This was quietly blissful, a rising euphoria that radiated from all her cybernetics. Something that humans couldn’t recreate no matter how hard they tried.  
  
Sombra kept her moans to herself, locking them in her throat as best she could. A few quiet ones escaped, of course. She could only do so much. The rapturous ecstasy rose and rose, each pulse more deliciously intense than the last. She felt her orgasm building, mixing in with the rise of electric pleasure. She didn’t really need to rub herself, but she did anyway, coaxing herself to climax.  
  
When she came it was like the whole world came crashing down around her. She went stiff and still and let the technology carry her through the fervor. When it was done, when the best of it had finished and faded into quiet pulsating aftershocks, she let out a gasping breath.  
  
“Would you like me to stop the sequence?” Orisa asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Sombra managed between her panting. She was all over sensitive now. If she had more time she might have carried on, chasing the pleasure into a second or maybe even a third orgasm. Maybe tomorrow night she would…  
  
All the things she had been feeling abruptly stopped, fading away to nothing instead as Orisa terminated the sequence. She took a few seconds to gather herself. She tested her legs and found them steady enough to stand upright. As soon as she had her balance, Orisa let go of her, arms returning to their stationary positions at her sides.  
  
Before disconnecting the hardline cable from the port in her neck, Sombra transmitted a program to sweep any trace of her interaction with Orisa from the omnic’s logging system. Though she had a few handy lies about why she might be messing around in the OR15’s processor, it was better to just wipe her tracks entirely. She had ten seconds to disconnect and plug the charger back into its wall socket before the action logs began recording again. She made quick work of it.  
  
Orisa powered back down to her standard recharging position. Her eyes shuttered, dimmed, and she looked as though she was sleeping. Sombra still couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have found an omnic with PleasureTech programming loaded into it. It was a lot of extra effort to get off, but well worth it in the end. She felt sated and happy and was fully ready to crash on her bed back in her room.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '19 masterpost ➝ [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/182484342728)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
